runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Runnerhub Administrative Procedures
NOTE: This page contains information that is out of date. Please refer to the current organization page for questions regarding the general arrangement of the Hub, and the Rules Division Policy pages for updates regarding how the Hub applies Shadowrun 5e rules.** This page is intended for the administrative staff that make the Runnerhub function. It is presented here as a resource for that staff and for the transparency of Runnerhub in general. Character Approval The Character Approval Process happens solely on /r/hubchargen and is handled by the following groups of the Runnerhub administrative team: * Head of Character Control Division * Character Controllers * Approval Team * Advice Team (The following presumes and expects an accurate understanding of the four preceding groups/links) Simple Process: A simple summary that is only relevant if everything goes completely smoothly. # Player submits Character #* Flair: "Pending" # Advice Team gives advice and the Approval Team rules on initial character legality and awaits the finalized character #* Flair: "Under Review" # The player and the Advice Team work together on the character # Player responds to the Approval Team with the finalized character # Approval Team rules on legality of the finalized character #* Flair: "Approved" Detailed Process: Step 1: When a player submits a new character to /r/hubchargen for approval anyone with the ability to flair will mark the post 'Pending'. Step 2: The Advice Team will begin to give advice as per their team's authority and a member of the Approval Team will respond in thread with a ruling on whether the character is rules legal. The Approval Team member will inform the player in-thread with a separate and distinguished post. If it is not legal they will explain to the player how to fix their character. If it is rules legal they will flair the post 'Under Review' and include in their response something similar to: "When you are certain you wish to finalize your character for play on Runnerhub please respond to this post with a request for the 'Approved' flair." Step 2a: If the character involves Shadowrun 5e content that is still moving through the Runnerhub vetting process they will flair the post 'Requires Character Controller' and tell the player something similar to: "Your character involves content that is still moving through the Runnerhub vetting process and requires special approval. An authorized individual will respond to you shortly" A Character Controller or the Head of Character Control Division will assume the role of the Approval Team member and start over at Step 2. Step 3: When the player requests the 'Approved' flair from the responding member of the Approval Team that member or any other member of the team who notices may re-review the character and then flair the post 'Approved'. They have the prerogative to review the responsiveness, explanation, and possibly conduct of the player before changing the flair to 'Approved'. If they deem one of these parameters not met to their satisfaction then move to Step 4. If not, the process is complete. Step 4: If the Approval Team member wishes to exercise their prerogative due to the responsiveness or explanations of the player they will direct the player to the How to make a Runnerhub character wiki page. They will flair the post 'Extended Review' and work with and the Advice Team in the thread to make the character fit for approval. When the Approval Team member(s) are satisfied they will flair the post 'Approved' and the process if complete. If the prerogative was exercised due to the conduct of the player move to Step 5. Step 5: If the conduct of the player is in question when they request the 'Approved' flair the Approval Team member will flair the post 'Requires Character Controller' and tell the player something similar to: "Due to circumstances arising in this thread your character requires special approval. An authorized individual will respond to you shortly" They will flair the post 'Requires Character Controller' and either a Character Controller or the Head of Character Control Division will respond. They will interact with the player and then either: * Move back to Step 3 and assume the role of the Approval Teammember(s) previously involved. OR * Refer the player to Policing Division. Category:Archives